Earthbound Fate
by Deeptiger55
Summary: The power of a mighty Warrior is given to two people every twelve-thousand years. For the past Sixty-million years, this has been going along fine until someone decides to abuse that power... Just how much neglect can one person take and how much do they need to want to seek revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Earthbound Fate: Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my second Minecraft fic! I've been wanting to write another Minecraft story for a while, and I've finally come up with a worthy enough plot!(with some help). I would like to give a big shout-out to WH1T3R4V3N who encouraged me to come out with another Minecraft story and helped me write this chapter! She's an awesome Beta-Reader and her stories are great so check her out! Anyways, R&amp;R and remember, criticism is always accepted (as long as its not too rude) as it helps me improve and it's nice to know that you guys like to help me get better! Enjoy the first chapter (prologue) of Earthbound Fate!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Minecraft(I'm only going to do this once!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, little kid! What are you doing out here by yourself? Where're your parents?"

My fist tugged at my long, ebony hair in annoyance and I found myself snarling slightly at the phrase 'little kid'. This mortal was obviously male by the sound of his young, yet deep voice, and probably stupid too. I know my face looks a lot younger than its true age, but he must have been a complete imbecile to not figure out that I'm at least ten by my height and build.

I look up to see an average height boy in his early teens staring at me with a confused look. He had messy surfer blonde hair, and hazel green eyes that looked like they would usually be glinting with mischief. He was well toned and is probably the type of boy that most girls my age would find 'hot'. He had an absurd look on his face, as if he was both confused, worried and stupid. I tilted my head down slightly and smirked. I would have some fun with this little kid.

"My parents are dead," I say as sombrely as I can, despite the burning desire to laugh in his face for not knowing who I am.

I could see the sudden uncomfortableness that stirred within him as I could easily read his emotions through his shifting eyes. He'd obviously never encountered an orphan before.

"It's okay. My parents are dead too... I know how it feels, you know, to feel like you could have had better, but fate hates you too much..."

The boys shoulders relaxed and he had a much more welcoming appearance, as if he was trying to make me feel comfortable. So he's an orphan? This could get interesting...

"How did your parents die?" I say, with an awkward sounding tone. I had to appear as if I was prodding on a touchy subject, or else he might see right through me, despite his supposed idiocy.

"My mother fell of a building after being accidentally pushed of by a two-year-old me. My father fell straight after her, leaving me to deal with the guilt and sorrow of unintentionally killing my own mother. I only found out when a witness at the time found me at the orphanage I was in. I didn't believe him at first but I have no other theories..."

The boy was visibly distraught and I almost jump in alarm when I see a transparent liquid forming in his eyes. I know normal people should know how to handle a situation when someone is upset, but I haven't had much experience in that field. I've obviously upset him but what do I say now? I don't want to hug him, but walking away may seem to out of place. Maybe I should change the subject?

"Umm... So... What orphanage are you currently at?" I say, hopefully easing of the tension. I'm so bad at this...

"My orphanage doesn't exist anymore..." He says head bowed. I furrowed my brow. What does he mean by it doesn't exist anymore? Maybe it was destroyed or something of the like.

"Why? What happened to it?" I ask with fake interest. After all, it's not like I should care if this mortal has no parents.

"It doesn't exist... because it never existed in the first place..." the boy drawled in a deep monotone.

Now I'm confused. What is he getting at?

I look at the boy with a look of confusion and contemplate questioning the existence of the orphanage again. I stared deep into his eyes, and wondered if he was truly mad. He gazed back at me with his cutting hazel green ones, now dried, never wavering.

Then it hit me. I growled in frustration and almost roared out loud at the sight of the boy laughing in delight at my reaction. The pranker had been pranked. How could I have not noticed this earlier?! I thought I was able to see through anyones lies!

I dipped my head down and let my long, dark hair fall in front of my face. It's something I do when I was angry. And I was pissed.

"How did you do that?! Do you know that absolutely no one has deceived me like that before?! How could you joke about such a serious matter?!" I yell, fists clenched.

"Because I can see right through you! Its obvious you're not an orphan! I must admit, you are a good liar, but not good enough," the boy gloated, with a smug smile plastered onto his stupid, dimpled face.

I was surprised, and he noticed it because his wretched smile only got bigger. How could a simple-minded mortal see through me? I am the master of deception! This couldn't be any ordinary mortal. I look up to see one of his arms outstretched, right up to my face. He wanted me to shake his hand.

"There's no point sulking over your defeat you know. Why don't we start from scratch? My name's Len. My full name is Lenork, but as you can probably notice, that's probably one of the crappiest names a child could have," he said, laughing slightly at the last bit.

I snorted. Seriously? Lenork? What where his parents thinking?!

I realised that I've left him hanging, so I shook his hand. It was sweaty and soft, and it wasn't very comfortable to shake, but I did nonetheless.

"You can call me Doré." I say in my usual monotone.

"You mean as in gold?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I guess..."

"Don't worry, I like your eye. Its cool."

I gasped in shock. No one had ever told me that they liked my eyes, ever. I hadn't even realised that he had seen them in the first place! One of them was a shocking magenta and the other a radiant gold. The gold eye glowed sometimes for random reasons, and I've never known why. For that reason, I've always hidden it with a large dark bang. Some people say my eyes are a blessing. Some say I'm ugly and cursed. Or should I say, most people say that.

"...Thank you."

"No problem."

He turned around and started to make his way North, towards the direction of my village. Maybe he's from around this area? I grab him by the sleeve and pull him back.

"Hey! You can't just leave you know, I have questions to ask you!" I yell.

"But you didn't answer my first question, so why should I answer yours?" The boy retaliated, all the while with that arrogant smile still on his lips.

This boy is RUDE. If I was feeling really moody today, I would have slapped him.

"Fine, I'll answer your question then you'll answer mine," I reason. I only need one question anyways, so I don't need to answer anymore of his.

"I don't have any parents. I'm not sure if I'm an orphan, but I'm pretty sure I am one. Or maybe my parents abandoned me because of my face... Or maybe my destiny..."

I immediately regretted saying that when I saw Len's interest perk. Now that I've mentioned my fate to him, he won't drop the conversation very easily...

"Why would they leave you for something that isn't your fault?" He questioned, his eyes searching mine.

Should I tell him? Will he just freak out like all of the other mortals I've told? Will he actually listen, or think I'm crazy like the rest usually do? No, I can't let myself be manipulated by a weak boy. Its none of his business and I shouldn't be spreading things about me around anyway. I'm unpopular enough as it is.

"That's none of your business. I've answered my question, so answer mine. Who are you? I mean what kind of mortal are you? I know you can't be normal."

Len obviously wasn't happy ending our last conversation, but a stone cold glare from me stopped him from pressing on.

"That's two questions, but I guess I'll answer the first one. I'm a normal 13-year-old boy, how hard can it get? I wont tell you more though; After all you didn't quite fill me in when it was your turn."

My eyes narrowed and I examined his face to look for any signs of dishonesty. Maybe this boy has no idea of who he is? After all, he could actually be an orphan...

"Its getting dark, you know. Maybe we should head off?" He suggested, breaking my train of thought.

I looked up, and true be, the sun was setting into the horizon, casting of a gentle glow of orange and lilac. The mobs will be coming out soon, but I don't need to worry about them. I would have to go home though, to look as if I was actually scared of the mobs and worried about it getting dark. I nodded, jumped down from the wall I was sitting on, turned around, and began walking towards the village, to trick him into thinking I lived near it.

"Hey! Are you seriously going to leave without saying goodbye?" Len whined.

"What's the point? I probably wont see you again."

"Please? Wont you do something to symbolise that talking to me wasn't a waste of time and you actually like me?"

I almost burst out laughing at the boy's sudden change of attitude. From arrogant prick to puppy dog in seconds! What a weird mortal...

I guess talking to him wasn't that bad...

I turned around and, for the first time in years, let my lips crack up into a gentle, genuine smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have advice on how you think I can improve, then feel free to tell me! I will have chapter two up soon if I can get a some views(VIEWS not reviews, though I do love those too!), but if I don't I'll update anyways. Stay cool and don't forget to check out WH1T3R4V3N's stories!

~Deeptiger


	2. Chapter 2

Earthbound Fate: Chapter One

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter one! Considering I have a bad history of notoriously abandoning my stories for several months, I think I did well! (I could do MUCH better though...)I'm really into this story so I know I'm going to stick to it. Hopefully I can update a little more often than I usually do, but school projects, homework and the likes will just have to be nice to me first. Any-who, enjoy chapter one and leave a comment/review and a bit of feedback for me if you feel like it! And just so you know, this chapter has a time skip of about two years since the prologue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I frown deeply as I gaze steadily at my report card. Maybe they made a mistake...

I sigh and crumple my exam results up into a ball and chuck it out of a nearby open window. This is the third time I've received a D in Math, and I'm beginning to think it's not just a mistake...

I have a feeling that several teachers are picking on me for being...well..._different_, but I honestly don't see why. I work hard, do all of my homework, study, never get into any trouble and yet they're still convinced that I'm not worthy enough to at least get a B!

I scowl as I think of Mr. Porter, my Maths teacher. Yes, he's probably going all out to make my life miserable.

I remember back when I was in third grade he insisted on having my parents visit for parents evening, even though he knew I didn't have any. He's a spiteful man, and a very cruel teacher. It's really hard to stop myself from sticking my pencil up his large, squashed nostrils, but I always have to remember that being irrational will only gain me more attention. Of course, every now and again I leave a mushroom stew on his chair and put a little bit of salt in his tea, but thankfully, Mrs. Spooner always stands up for me when Mr. Porter comes raging into the staff room with grey stained trousers shaking a half-empty coffee mug at everyone in the room.

I smile softly to myself as I recall that situation. She smartly figured out that it must have been me, but she said he deserved it anyways. Throughout my entire time at this school, Mrs. Spooner is probably the only person I've ever met that hasn't either believed me to be a demon and shunned me or persistently bullied me. She doesn't really care whether or not someone is a demon or an angel, but she actually looks at character and personality rather than listening to rumours. She's the only reason why I linger around this village, or else I would have moved away from this hopeless place a long time ago.

I remember several months back when I first told her about my past...

* * *

*Flashback*

I run out of the new school, desperate to make it back to my home in the forest before the my new 'classmates' mob me for discovering my abnormal eyes. I never should have turned up here, never should have stepped foot in this village, let alone tell the chief about my, my-

"WAIT!"

I dig my heels into the ground, stop in my tracks and whip my head around before realising that I've probably revealed my eyes to yet another hateful human.

But instead, I see a pudgy, middle-aged woman waddling towards me at what was probably the fastest speed she's ever run at in years.

"Don't leave yet! You seem like a nice girl," she said in a gentle tone, despite her loud huffing and puffing as a result of her miniature marathon.

She catches her breath and looks at me with soft, slightly worn blue eyes and gives me a large, loving smile. I don't know her well; only that she worked at the hell hole that I had just ran from, but she seemed a lot kinder than the other humans at the school.

She leaned up and held up a hand towards me. I stared at it, puzzled. What on earth am I supposed to do with a hand?!

"Give me your hand dear, and I'll lead you back to the school and get you settled back in, she cooed, stretching her hand out further.

I scowl and scoot away from the deceptive woman. Why does she want to take me back there? Is she stupid?! They'll kill me! And to think that she was nice...

"I know that you haven't been given a very warm welcome, but I'll make sure nothing bad happens, don't worry. I know it must be hard settling in, but your going to have to face the music soon enough. Everywhere you go, people will find out about your true self and hate you. Since some people are bound to dislike you, you'll never get a good education or home if you keep on running away from your haters!" She reasoned, flailing her arms about to express her words.

Why humans like to do that, I may never know.

I sighed in acceptance and hold her hand. Despite her age, her hand feels soft and young, like she had recently creamed it.

"How about a cup of tea at my house after school today?" she suggested.

At this point, I don't really care; anything that can prevent me from being stalked after school is a lifesaver.

*time skip*

"Would you like Cookies with that? I made them myself!" she said proudly. I nod slowly. I'm not a fan of biscuits but I can't say no to cookies.

I pick up a particularly small one and nibble along its circumference, then shovel the entire cookie into my mouth. I certainly didn't expect a chocolate chip cookie to taste that good! I picked up six more before taking a sip of the tea. I ended up choking and spluttered for a good twelve seconds whilst Mrs. Spooner rubbed my back. Unfortunately, the tea was just plain nasty.

"I guess you're not a fan of Earl Grey then...Next time you can have some hot chocolate."

I mumble incoherently and slump into the floral printed chair I was sitting on. I'm not in a good mood, even though things had gone down well. Nobody dared to go near me when Mrs. Spooner was around; they seemed even more afraid of me when they saw that I was her new favourite. However, I didn't fail to notice the warning gestures and whispers as soon as she turned her back. Lets just say that a day without Mrs. Spooner would spell big trouble. She's actually quite strict and put the kids in line quite easily, but out of school hours, I'll be left unprotected.

She seemed to read my mind, or maybe my crestfallen expression, because she moved a chair over and placed her arms around me. What an affectionate woman... I wonder if I should tell her about my past? Is she trustworthy? There's only been one person who I've trusted so much and he...No. I didn't even know him. He was just an ordinary mortal, no biggie. But if I could trust him, I can trust this woman, right?

Without my brains consent, my mouth had already opened. It would look weird if I sat there with my mouth hanging open showing of my pretty sharp teeth, so I sighed and started telling her my story.

She didn't respond as I talked, she just sat there with her arms around me, _listening_.

"When I was small, no one seemed to pay attention to me. When I walked through the streets and passed by the rows of houses, nobody noticed me. It was as if I was invisible. But whenever the odd person stumbled upon me and offered to take me in, they would throw me out by the dawn of the following day. I didn't know why it happened; as far as I knew I was normal. Homeless, a thief, but normal."

I took a small pause, mostly to observe her reaction so far. She held the same loving expression she had worn all day, and gently nudged me to continue.

"Until I was seven, I struggled to make a living. I hung around isolated forests during the day, and snuck into the villages to steal something to eat at night. I knew it was wrong, but no body seemed to notice, so I carried on. The day after my seventh birthday, I was nearby a swamp, looking for some mushrooms when I saw her.

She was a witch; it was obvious by her attire and the wart on their abnormally big noses, but she was not as vile as I had imagined. The minute her eyes landed on me, she shook and fell to the floor, most likely from shock. Being the kind person I was, I helped her up. She clung onto me like a leech, and it was beginning to annoy me until she said my name. From there I have NO idea what she said. Something my seven-year old mind could not comprehend, but something I would probably be able to figure out now.

Something about destiny and prophecy, and I thought it was a load of made up witchcraft until she mentioned my eyes. I asked her what she knew about them, and she grabbed my hands and pulled me close to her face. She said she saw something in me; something that made me special...

How I wasn't human; a sight to behold she put it as, a young, yet powerful child.

I remember her expression; mystical, entranced by a spell almost, but I couldn't understand. I heard snippets of war, poverty and something about the world ending, but I couldn't take a single thing in. They say witches have a habit of talking in an non-understanding manner, and it was certainly true. I wish that at the time I was slightly more mature, because I wouldn't still be trying to work out the mystery that is me. But nonetheless, I got my answer.

I was created for a reason. I wasn't human, and I was happy about it. Sure, I wouldn't be accepted, but it gave me an explanation as to why I was so different. I wasn't normal, I was..._Me_.

It explained why I knew the most important things about me, like my name and birthdate, despite having no parents. Why I was smarter than most people and had the agility of a ninja. Why I never got caught in my midnight missions and how I somehow knew how to defend myself.

She suddenly stopped mid-rant, like she had just said something she wasn't supposed to say. And like nothing happened, she turned around and walked off; mumbling nothings to herself as she strolled away.

I never fully understood what she had said, or what she had wanted to say, but I got the picture. I'm not your average person."

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. I have told her my story- even if it wasn't all of it.

I couldn't tell if she had figured that out or if she was content with my story so far, because she still kept that same kind expression on her face, and she never stopped smiling. How she could keep that smile up all day was beyond me. I've tried it for twenty minutes and my cheeks had already started aching. So many odd people in this strange world...

I was certainly happy I'd decided to let out a little. It gave me a little...peace.

Gently, trying not to disturb me, she rose and calmly walked back to her original seat, and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Would you like some more cookies?"

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

I still don't know where her children are as she never mentions them. Maybe she has grandchildren? Perhaps an adopted child? Where else could she have developed that sense of motherliness?

I trusted her then, and I do even more now, but I still haven't told her about what the witch said to me. I understood every word; I just didn't want to believe it. After all, no one has believed me...

I lean out of the window that I had just thrown my report card out of. It had landed in a pile of thick clay-like mud in the schools playing field and looked like there's no way of restoring it back to its original state. Like I could care any less.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know, I know. It's not too interesting for the first chapter, but things will pick up by chapter 4-5+, I promise! Maybe even earlier? I'm not at ALL happy at the time it took to write such a short chapter, but hopefully I can work on that. I know several people on this site have school and work to deal with, so I should be able to handle it too! I have other stories I have to update too (I was a complete idiot to start a second story with two incomplete ones still waiting to be finished, but what's done is done) so I'm probably going to have to turn to those soon enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you next with chapter two!

~Deeptiger


	3. Chapter 3

Earthbound Fate: Chapter Two

A/N: I'm not one to go about sounding my own trumpet, but I think I did pretty well on updating this time round! This chapter isn't too long, but neither are the others! Any-who, enjoy, leave a review and constructive criticism is always accepted!

* * *

I strolled lazily along the streets of Stoneshire, my current location and the victims of my criminal offences. It was early in the morning; the sun's rays were barely visible in the eerie winter fog. Not a single person was roaming the streets, not a single child running about. I like it. Peace and quiet. I wandered along the row of poorly built houses, taking my pick of which household I should sneak into today. The most amusing thing about this village is, despite the fact that the robberies and disappearances have started since I've arrived here, they're foolish enough to not have joined the dots. Not that I'm complaining.

Ms. Spooner has probably figured out already, being part of the smarter percentage of the village, but she hasn't talked to me about it. I'm sure she would if she knew, since she's always been concerned about where I live, my health and general wellbeing.

I snarled as I saw a small boy peering at me through his bedroom window. I flashed him a harsh glare and smirked with satisfaction when I saw him fumbling over the curtains in his haste to draw them shut. I loved how I seem to give a message of fear to just about everyone in this village; from the oldest senior down to the smallest infants. No one dares to go near my territory, meaning the large forest south to the village was off limits.

One of the perks of having rumours going on about you is that people tend to stay away. There are several minerals and valuables that are in the forests, and I know the miners of the village are practically biting their tongues in their eagerness to mine here. There are lots of mines and cave systems that go down to bedrock, lavished in glittering diamonds and rolling in emeralds. Making me a rich person. I know for one that the village chief is certainly not scared of me, but keeps his distance nonetheless. It's quite weird actually - villagers would usually go all out to prepare troops if so much as a neighbouring wolf wanders in, but I, a small, young girl with an unusual appearance, suddenly wards them off? Certainly suspicious. One woman once told me that all good things must come to an end; right before she chucked me out of her house. I wonder if that's true or if she was just trying to make a point?

I passed by a particularly rich-looking house and stopped. Perfect. I continued down the road, as to not look suspicious, then turned around and ambled down the paths behind the houses. When I reached the house, I clambered through the window with ease; making sure to land on the tips of my toes to prevent any sounds wandering upstairs to the house's sleeping occupants.

Standing up, I casually walked into the kitchen, which I must say, has a poor interior design. I sauntered over to the large wooden chests lined around the perimeter of the room that are usually filled with food. I opened one up and peered inside for anything edible.

Nothing. Odd...

Suddenly, I heard a sharp hissing noise coming from the chest. What?! That can't be a creeper!

Before I knew what was happening, the chest exploded, completely demolishing the entire kitchen and eradicating every object in the room.

Groaning, I sat up, tensing in fright when I heard a cluster of panicked voices coming from upstairs.

Of course. This was obviously a trap of some sorts to get me caught in action (and possibly blown to smithereens). I'm just glad it didn't work...

Picking myself up from the now charcoal coloured cobblestones, I darted out of the house as quickly as possible, just as the shadow of a tall, broad man entered my line of sight.

I tumbled out of the window, not caring if I scraped my knees, and bounded off, not even looking behind me in my haste to flee.

I should have known! A rich house like that would obviously have some kind of security! A stupid kind though; why bother with security that can destroy half off your house? What a waste of time. Both for me, and for them.

Guess I'll be scavenging for apples again...

* * *

I bit into what was probably the hardest apple in all history, and spat out my mouthful immediately. What is it with the apples in the area nowadays? They taste like rocks! Sighing, I half-heartedly tossed the apple away in disgust. I stared down at my stomach, who stared back at me with non-existent pleading eyes. I'm hungry, and I don't like it.

Think Doré, where else could I easily obtain a free supply of food? Stealing is out of it; I've already raised an alarm and there's probably a large crowd out there and even more houses with all that stupid security. I could grow my own crops, but the ground isn't that fertile so I usually don't have the patience to tend to it well and revitalise it. So that only leaves me with a few options... I guess I could hang around Ms. Spooners house...just for a bit.

Slinging my large, black backpack over my thin shoulders, I climbed down from my treetop home on vines then made my way back North.

* * *

Like I had predicted, there was a large crowd surrounding the half-demolished house, and they didn't seem to be dispersing any time soon. Although I tried to avoid the crowd as much as possible, I still got close enough to hear a man, who seemed to be the owner of the house, raging about some malfunction. I guess they weren't as stupid as I had thought; the 'blow up half the house' part obviously wasn't part of the plan.

Passing by, I headed down the Ms. Spooner's neighbourhood, which was considerably empty today. I guess the aftermath of an explosion is a must-see then.

Pulling the hood of my dark purple hoodie over my head, I walked up to Ms. Spooners door and rapped on the ageing wood with unnecessary force. I'm not trying to be rude, but Ms. Spooner doesn't have the best of hearing, especially when she sleeps so I have to make sure I'm heard.

After fifteen seconds of silence, I lifted up the flowerpot on her porch and grabbed the spare keys under it. She says she leaves them there if she ever gets locked out, but I think she likes to keep it there for me to enter. She trusts me, and seems to not care what I do or eat at her house. I don't know how she would respond to me being a thief though... I would never steal something from Ms. Spooner, but would she judge me?

I placed the key in the lock and turned it, adding a bit of force to open the stiff, wooden door that's almost on the verge of rotting. Despite the house's grim outdoor appearance, Ms. Spooner takes care of her home, making it as comfortable as a one bedroom shack could get. She has several flowerpots and vases, various paintings of cats spread about her walls, and has a passion for baby blue and cream combinations. I honestly don't mind, as long as it isn't pink. She said she used to have a cat, Miffy she called her, but the pet had died the year prior to our meeting over a terribly cold winter. I felt sorry for that cat. Although I'd never meet her, my love for the furry felines won me over, and I spent a good ten minutes thinking about how that cat could have lived to change the world. Ah well, we all live, we all die.

Taking my shoes of, I stepped onto the lush, cream carpet and headed upstairs. Making a right from the landing, I walked up to her bedroom door and knock slightly.

Silence.

Odd. Usually she would be up at this time of day, or reading a book. Awake nonetheless. Maybe she's outside, or just extraordinarily tired?

I knocked again, putting a bit more force into it. Still, nothing. Not a single stir or snore sounded from the room. Yes, she's probably out... But didn't she say she wanted to stay home and do some knitting this Sunday?

Ever so gently, I nudged open the door with my foot, and peered into the room.

I took one look and almost screamed.

Ms. Spooner lay on the floor a few feet in front of me. Sprawled out and still.

Unmoving. Silent.

Her arms were bent at an awkward angle, like they had been broken. One of her hands had fingers bent in weird shapes, obviously forced apart by a strong arm.

Her mouth was lolling to one side, and with a closer look, I realised that her tongue had been cut off and the dark red fluid flowing out of it was blood. But the worst thing was her neck. She had three deep, jagged gashes along her neckline; crimson blood tainted with a dark hue still gushing out of the freshly-cut wound. I couldn't see the wounds all too well, but the amount of blood coming from it was enough to tell me that it was deep enough to hurt. And kill.

The putrid smell of blood tickled my nose, and was working it's way to my stomach, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I bent over and threw up. Shaking, I stood up and took a glance at the reeking corpse in front of me. Walking next to what used to be my only friend, I placed the hand that was still intact in mine, kneeled over and bowed down my head, my eyes stinging.

But I kept on waiting, and waiting for the tears to come, to help me release a little of the torment inside of me. But none came.

What's wrong with me? Don't I know how to cry?

* * *

A/N: Well wasn't that beautiful! I'm not to good at writing death scenes, but you get the message. Poor Ms. Spooner's throat was slit, her tongue cut off, her arms broken and her fingers all mangled up. Not the goriest death in the world, but certainly not a happy one. What do you guys think? Did she deserve to die 'cause she was an annoying old busybody, or do you feel sorry for her? (I DON'T! After all, she's MY character, so I don't need to give her pity! Okay, maybe I do... I may be crazy, but it doesn't mean that I don't have a heart!) Well, apart from that, I must say it's not a very interesting chapter. Sure, there was the failed robbery and all, but that doesn't get much credit...even though half of the chapter's about it. For someone so AMAZINGLY powerful, how the heck did she get outsmarted by a failed security system?! And she's obsessed with cats! How can this situation possibly get any worse...

Anyways, from here, hopefully things will pick up a bit, so that's a good thing! I don't know when the next update will be (who does?), but I'll probably have a chapter up by the end of this week. Maybe two? If not, you'll know I'm working on it!

Anyways, stay cool and check out WH1T3R4V3N's stories! You won't regret it, I'm telling you! She's an awesome person, a great Beta-Reader, and I'm lucky to know her! Her stories are updated regularly (unlike mine) and they're addictive like hell, so go see for yourself!

Leave a review and keep reading!

~Deeptiger


	4. Chapter 4

Earthbound Fate: Chapter Three

A/N: After a cheery ending to chapter two, I'm back again with chapter three! Thank you for waiting so patiently, as I didn't finish this by the end of last week like I said. I know it's a very short chapter, but forgive me! Please?!

It's a good thing I didn't make any promises... I really want to get chapters up on time though. I need to think of it like homework, or coursework. Has to be on time. Only more enjoyable of course! Anyways, let me stop wasting time and let you read the chapter! R&amp;R and criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

I wrapped my chocolate smothered hands around my knees and rested my head on top of them. Even though they were sharp and pointy, I couldn't care less right now.

The only thing that matters to me is chocolate. Not the dead body upstairs. No. There isn't a body upstairs. Just chocolate. Nothing else. Chocolate's good right?

I sucked my chocolate caked hands. I like milk chocolate. It's chocolately.

I got up, grabbing the chocolate wrapper, and at a slow pace, shuffled over to the bin.

Just a normal bin, in a normal house...without an owner.

I paused, mid step, and plonked myself in the centre of the cold, tiled kitchen floor, resuming my previous position. Hands around knees. Knees tucked under chin. Position of safety.

I'm safe. That's all that matters...

I need to stop. I can't deny it... Can I?

Yes...I can.

This woman never existed...right? I've never known a Ms. Spooner. Yes, I've never heard of that name before in my life.

No, I can't. Running away will only make me as weak as a...human.

No. I knew a Ms. Spooner all right. But I have to move on. There's nothing denial can do for me that wont hurt me even more.

I rose up from the checker-tiled floor, grabbed my chocolate wrapper and walked upstairs. I traced my tongue around the bottom of the wrapper, poking around the corners for any remaining crumbs.

Chocolate is still good though.

I ascended up the old, wooden stairs, reached the landing, and looked straight at the door.

That damn door. It stared at me, almost intimidatingly; its twisted oak wood forming a gnarled, ancient, wrinkled face that seemed to give me a dry, crooked, grin as twisted as its old, deformed self.

I wish I'd never opened it.

Fearfully, I advanced the doorknob, and extended a hand over the jewel encrusted doorknob, but left it slightly hovering over it.

Do I want to do this? I mean, she's done so much for me. Would it really hurt to just open the door, pick up her corpse and give it a decent burial instead of leaving it to be found by the villagers and simply dumped into a pit in the middle of the plains?

My conscience was torn between two options; pay back all the good Ms. Spooner has down for me, or leave, like the selfish person I've become.

Well, I could just leave, couldn't I? After all, if anybody caught me with the body, they'll get the wrong idea and think it was me who killed her.

So...I could just save my own backside and leave her to rot in the house she so carefully cared for, the garden she so lovingly tended to, the village she so willingly assisted.

No, saying that would only make me feel worse...

Before I could decide on what to do next, a loud rapping on the front door abruptly jerked me out of my thoughts. I tensed instinctively; the sudden drop of my body temperature told me something was wrong.

Who were they?

Careful as to not be seen through any of the downstairs windows, I peered around the corner and down the staircase.

Through the framed, mottled windows, I could see a large blob of dark shadows; the form of a tall, muscular villager, presumably a man. Maybe even a couple of them.

Unbeknownst to me, my face had already fallen into a deep frown; something I'd need to stop if I don't want wrinkles later in life.

I was not in the mood to deal with petty, dimwitted villagers.

Yes, it's not like they want me anyways. I'll just sneak out of the window and pretend I was never here.

I was on my way out of the wood framed clear glass window when it hit me.

My bag was downstairs.

My bag was my house. My house was my life.

My uncontrollable paranoia gave me the urge to always have my most valuable belongings at all times; just in case my house was targeted and burnt or I had to make an emergency move.

I never thought that one day it will work to my disadvantage.

Cringing at my atrocious luck, I made my way down the stairs, making sure to go really slowly...

Creak.

Ah. Forgot about that stair.

The rapping, which had never stopped to begin with, became twice as loud. It was obvious this guy wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Well, he can wait all night if that's what he wants.

But to my horror, several more shadows appeared through the mottled glass, signifying the arrival of more villagers.

Then out of the blue, the rapping stop, but a cold hiss, filled with hatred replaced it, giving me an instant feeling of dread.

"I know you're in there, Dorè"

My blood ran cold. If I was tense before, now I was downright frightened.

What did they want with me?

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a not too impressive (or long) chapter three! Boring, I know, but what's death without a decent guilt fest? Did that rhyme?! No? I'm an idiot...

It's kind of guilt based, I guess, with lots of indecision. It seems like she wants to comfort herself mentally, so she tries to deny ever knowing her, even resorting to seeking comfort in a chocolate bar. Sure, chocolate can solve just about anything, but she's not exactly human so it doesn't count.

Anyways, sorry for the late update! Exams are coming up, so I wont be able update as often due to revision... Don't worry though, I'll never abandon this! Do expect few more boring chapters though; things need to pick up nice and slowly! Things will start to change from here though!

And another big shout out to WH1T3R4V3N! I WILL STAY LOYAL TO HER UNTILL I LEAVE THIS SITE(AND I DON'T PLAN ON LEAVING ANYTIME SOON!)!

She's a superb writer, and the long-awaited sequel to Herobrine Rising is up and running! Check it out, read, enjoy, review, engross yourself, drool, whatever you people do nowadays! It's worthwhile, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Earthbound Fate: Chapter Four

A/N: I'm so so SO sorry for the long wait! My mum confiscated my iPad at one point...I wasn't bad, I swear! And I had to study for exams! And I muck about too much! WHY IS THE ENTIRE WORLD AGAINST ME!

What would you think if I started updating four times a week, hmm? Okay, not THAT often, but that'll be cool! I will be updating a lot more often in the holidays hopefully, although I will be quite busy...

As you've probably noticed, I have a new cover! You all have WH1T3R4V3N to thank! She ever so nicely drew this piece of art for me; petty, bratty undeserving me without complaining! She's a saint, I tell you! Check out her deviations too! There's a link on her profile!

Anyways, thanks for all my generous, wonderful readers out there for supporting this story! It really means a lot to me! R&amp;R and don't forget, constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

I stood rigid for about five minutes, before I realised that I was wasting time.

I didn't know what they wanted from me, but I was certainly not going to let them get it!

Jumping down the last few steps, I landed flawlessly on the cream carpet, but I was aware of the dull thud my impact created.

It was not like it mattered now anyway. They already knew...

I seized my bag from the floor and ran back upstairs and to the window, dropped my bag into the small oak tree below and jumped after it.

Of course, a load of branches and leaves up your nose isn't the most comfortable landing, but at least I was out now.

Retrieving my bag from the mass of leaves, I slid down the trunk, and carefully backed round the corner, making sure to keep out of their line of sight.

To my mild surprise, the had already resorted to trying to break down the door. I hope they do their backs in whilst they're at it.

As discreetly as I could, I made my way out of the neighbourhood. Or at least, tried.

I'm usually a person to get things done fast, but sometimes, things can distract me. Especially a stupendously massive cloud of smoke coming from the town centre. And screams. And the large shadow cast over the village, blocking out the few surviving rays of sunlight.

_A mob attack?_

That certainly didn't happen everyday. Sure, the occasional zombie or two manage to stumble down an uncovered path and make their way in, but they're killed almost immediately by either the archers or the swordsmen guarding the walls surrounding the village.

Besides, mobs aren't usually smart enough to figure out they're several times stronger in numbers.

A raid perhaps? I shook it off, and decided on making my way back home. There was no way I'd waste my time avoiding these men and jumping out of a window, only to confronted by them because I was dilly-dallying right under their noses.

I turned around, but before I could take a step forward, my eyes made contact with a pair of stormy grey ones. One of the men had been casually surveying the area, and guess who had stumbled into his line of sight?

Swearing, I turned and ran. In the distance, I could hear the man hollering at his partners, telling them which way I went. He sounded quite dominative, that one; maybe he was the guy with the cold voice?

I was quite literally tripped out of my thoughts - I had stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground, no doubt putting me in a worse position than previously. I hauled myself of the ground and sprinted off.

Where was I even running to anyway? Home? Somewhere safe?

Before I could even register the direction that I'd sped off to, I was staggering over a bunch of thick, light brown roots, and batting a load of vines out of my way.

A jungle Biome?!

I'd never noticed there was a jungle biome near here! How far had I run?!

I slowed down my pace, and gradually came to a stop.

Silence.

Were they not chasing me anymore? They're not people to usually give up chase that easily...

I looked about me. It was night time; the sky was pitch black, making it harder to navigate. I could hear zombies groaning in the distance and the occasional spider hiss, but I could also hear screams.

They still hadn't stopped?

Shaking my head, I tried to take in my surroundings. I was obviously in a forest, but where to next? How do I get back? What direction did...I...

Ah. I think I'm lost.

Great.

Grumbling, I trekked slowly on throughout the Jungle biome; The thick leaves made it hard to move and kept flying into my face, making my sense of direction even worse.

What am I expecting to find anyway? A lone treehouse? A lava pool (which are very rare in these parts), or maybe some sort of mythical temple?

"Ooff!" I groaned when my face slammed into something cool and sleek. When did I become so clumsy...

I shook my head and raised my head to gaze at the obstacle before me. My eyes widened.

I wasn't serious about the temple part!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short guys! Next chapter will come out sooner, I promise! Until then, stay awesome my fellow humans! Well, for those of you who are human anyways...


End file.
